


Side Effects

by Rosi345



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bunny probably should of been more careful with WHAT he gives children, Gen, Mother Gothel is confused, Non explicit child nudity, Rapunzel is 14, Rapunzel is a shapeshifter, Rapunzel was neuter for awhile, Shapeshifter Puberty, Shapeshifting, it's all Bunnys fault, mention of shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi345/pseuds/Rosi345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bunny saved Rapunzel that day, he gave her a part of his, (very expansive) life. He also gave her some characteristics he had,since HIS life and all, issue here is, he's an alien. Problems ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok.... Sorry, for some reason this chapter won't PARAGRAPH. So ya might need to just bear it if ya wanna go through it. But other than that, enjoy~

Mother Gothel looked. She looked blankly at the little girl she was raising.  
Little girl.  
She had been helping Rapunzel change when she saw it. Or the lack of it. Was this some kind of side effect from the flower? Because she changed this child's diapers, and she NEVER saw this. Ahem. Her child's... Privates were... gone. There was absolutely nothing there. Like a doll. She quickly finished changing the girl, and hoped to whatever deity is out there that a... Man never found this golden child, or that puberty didn't hit too hard, cause she had no idea how to deal with this. An odd thought occurred to her, how was she supposed to...go?

\-------------------------

Rapunzel would be the first to admit that she was...odd. She'd also admit that this is really embarrassing. She had been changing when she looked down and there was...something there. Again. If Bunny was surprised by the sudden screaming, he didn't show it. He was very reassuring though, asking what's wrong, calming her down, coaching her from behind a screen to... Put it back to normal. After she came out from behind the screen, he gently asked her if she got it. She nodded, blushing, hair glowing strangely. "Um...thanks Bunny." "Sure thing Sundrop." " Ah...Bunny?" She squeaked embarrassed. "Yeah?" "Is this... A normal thing?" He didn't answer "It's just that-- Mother doesn't really understand why or-or how, this keeps happening but you're not even surprised!" He seemed to think about it. Debating what to say, probably. "It's a...shapeshifter thing, Sweetheart." her eyes widened, "I'm a...shapeshifter? I'm...not human?!" Her voice raised in panic. He put a hand on her shoulder, "To be fair," he said carefully "This may be my fault." "What." She stared at him, the pooka looked...pensive. He started to speak. "My race has- had shapeshifting capabilities, we could also pass them on to others, and well, remember I gave you a part of my soul? Ah, I was a tad out of it, and I...may have given you shapeshifting as well." She stared at him blankly. Then buried her face in hands."Why now? I- didn't even HAVE anything down there before! Why now!" He started rubbing up and down her back soothingly. "Puberty. It's completely natural, just not for most humans." She breathed in slowly, And peeked through her fingers."So- this is going to keep happening?" He winced-possibly thinking about his teenage years, and nodded, looking at her like he always does, with some sense of amazement, and pride. She strangely enough felt less embarrassed now. "Hey Bunny?" she asked smiling "Yeah Drop?" "Tell me bout your teenage years." He scoffed, chuckling, and told her about embarrassing growth and dumb interactions, laughter and idiotic escapades, and young embarrassing puppy love. The last bit was her favorite. She wondered if she'd fall in love some day.


	2. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's first kid.

Rapunzel stared at the sweet little girl squirming at her side. Light brown hair, and dark blue eyes, her sweet baby girl. "Well ain't she a sweet heart." She grinned at Bunny, she hadn't noticed him appear, but she was so happy he was. The blonde looked between the bundle in her arms and the pooka. "Bunny, this is Hazel." She tilted her arms around so he could see-- and jumped in her seat a bit when a frost covered hand tapped her baby's nose. A quick look upwards and she was staring into ice colored eyes. "Jack!" Her voice raised- "Shhhh." the immortal teen shoved a hand over her mouth, she gave him a flat look, he smiled a toothy smile. "Don't wake Haze!" He whispered, all chipper. Bunny, who'd been looking on with slight amusement, snorted softly and said "Why'd ya name her Hazel anyway?" She could feel her face burning a little. "Well-- you're named after a flower, and I'm named after an HERB, and well--" He had been the closest thing she had to a father figure growing up with her "mother" coming and leaving so often. His ears perked and she could see a soft smile on his face. He knew. Jack plucked her baby out of her arms, and started cooing. And she couldn't help but laugh.

 

 

 

My mother is strange, "Mother?" You would never think it just by looking at her, "Yes Hazelnut?" With her short brown hair and warm green eyes,"Mother!" But..."Sorry, couldn't resist sweetie." She doesn't age."Why don't you age?" As Father gets older "I, age! Just very slowly." She's exactly the same "But why?" And I'm so scared. "... A friend wanted to save my life so he gave me a bit of his, but he gave me too much." That I'll be just like her."Did he die?" The same. "He can't." Forever. "Can you?" Immortal. "We'll see."

 

It's my birthday today, I'm turning fourteen, and apparently my mom had invited one of her 'special friends' to the party. "She's the only one who CAN visit love." My mom uses the word a lot, 'love' like an endearment but no one else in the country does that. But either way, apparently, The other Queen is shy, and hates going to unfamiliar places, but she likes my mom and dad more than she hates traveling, so she's coming anyway. Apparently she's the lady who gives me puzzles, good, other dignitaries keep giving me dolls. 

The Queen , ("Elsa." She said smiling a nervous smile.) was very kind, but not overly so, she hadn't seen me since I was very, very, young, so she didn't act familiar to me. I like her. She makes father laugh so hard he snorts, and I've never seen mom so, touchy-feely with a dignitary before.

If all mom and dad's 'special friends' are as nice as miss Elsa, than I'm kinda sad that I can only see one of them.


	3. Power over plants is annoying

She sighed.   
Her hair glowed slightly.  
Flowers bloomed under her feet.   
...  
She was on the second floor.  
Rapunzel narrowed her bright green eyes at the blossoms slithering in, causing cracks in smooth stone. "I wish there was a way to control this." She says, voice even.   
Her guest for the day looks up from the book he was reading. (Apparently he was learning it, while they could speak to each-other fine, it was apparent that they were speaking different languages.)   
"Flowers again?" Hiccup says, smiling crookedly. "You know it is just flowers right? It's not gonna kill us to have a bit of color In here." The blonde looks up from her glaring, and gives him a flat look, deadly vines with pretty flowers growing thick behind her. 

"My mother seems to think so."

He immediately winced. His father was strict but at least his parent lets him outside. (Except during dragon attacks but that, at least, that was a logical reason!) and besides that, Rapunzel being upset always causes mild to severely dangerous plants to grow.

"Etch, I'll help you clean them up." Her expression turns warm, he can see some of the more deadly plants receding. "Thank you Hiccup, help me find some medicinals would you? Mother will be less angry about it then." 

They spend the rest of the visit identifying plants. Keeping some for cooking, some for healing,   
("Just in case!" Hiccup says quickly, as if her power could some day stop.) but also setting some on fire you know. For necessity.


End file.
